


Those that don't fear

by Direwolf_Type_Zero



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cute Wolf moments, Drabbleish, F/M, Horrid 5am writing, Idk This Just Popped Into My Head, Is this even classified as a drabble?, Kittens, Mild Lamb/Wolf, Story, i really love these two, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolf_Type_Zero/pseuds/Direwolf_Type_Zero
Summary: "Can I eat it, Lamb?" The question was easily asked, the wolf's jaws snapping at the thought of fresh blood. And yet, he knew the answer that he would be given."No, dear Wolf." Was the easy reply, the white Lamb staring at the small, fluffy creature that was playing with the bottom of her bow.The Lamb and Wolf stumble upon a kitten that doesn't fear them, and as such, react accordingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really there's not point to this beyond boredom.

Monsters weren't something strange in the world. They lived all around us, wandering and weaving through the crowds, in the forests, in our minds. But there were certain monsters that weren't like any others, and these two could be classified as monsters. If not because of their appearance, then because of their actions.

Death followed in their wake, creatures falling under the pressure and because of the terror. The ones burned with their mark ran, never looking back, gasping out their fear to others. Of course, even though the legend was there, no one truly believed it until it was right upon them.

The legend of Kindred, the Lamb and the Wolf. One being eternally intertwined in two bodies, these creatures were the definition of monster. They hunted those who deserved death, and sometimes those that did not. They were the Grim Reaper of their world, always watching. Always There.

These two were feared across many plains, many countries and towns... and yet, there were some creatures that didn't even fear these beasts of death.

A kitten seemed to be one of them.

Lamb, the gentle side of death, never seemed fazed by anything she had to do in this world. Whether it was killing those that deserved it, or leading the souls to the right place, she was always unfazed and oddly happy.

And Wolf, the more brutal side, was almost in a constant frenzy. The scent of blood, the thought of the hunt, it kept him in an eternal excitement. Possessive and easily angered. Yet both of them had no idea what to do with the situation they were currently in.

 _"Can I eat it, Lamb?"_ The question was easily asked, Wolf's jaws snapping at the thought of fresh blood. And yet, he knew the answer that he would be given.

"No, dear Wolf." Was the easy reply, the white Lamb staring at the small, fluffy creature that was playing with the bottom of her bow.

 _"Why not?"_ The beast whined, shaking his head to ruffle his fur up as he plopped onto the ground, leveling his eyes with the tiny kitten and staring it down with annoyance. He wanted to eat it.

"You know why. It is not it's time." She replied easily, kneeling down and reaching out her fingers to the tiny white-black kitten. The tiny thing batted at her fingers in a playful manner, cute little mewls leaving it's mouth as it did so.

 _"But I'm hungry."_ The wolf grumbled, more to himself then anyone else. Lamb rolled her eyes behind the mask she wore, and simply played with the kitten for a moment or two. When she stopped, the kitten made an odd huffy sound.

"Hush, dear Wolf, you are always hungry." She murmured, petting the top of the Wolf's head. He flicked his tail in response, understanding but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The kitten, too curious and unfearful for it's own good, stood on wobbly paws and made to walk over to the large midnight colored wolf. Along it's small trek, it stumbled and rolled, landing right onto Wolf's snout, partially laying on the bottom half of his mask, though mostly laying on his nose.

Lifting his head, Wolf huffed. _"Pesky thing, get off."_ Wolf growled, making a move to shake the kitten off, but paused when the kitten merely mewled and rubbed it's fluffy cheeks onto his mask, a soft purring noise rumbling from the kitten. _"I suppose it is kind of cute."_ The beast grumbled, laying his head back down and letting the kitten sit atop his muzzle.

"We cannot take him with us. Don't get too attached." Lamb hummed, petting both the Wolf and the kitten. "But for now, what do you say to a nap?" Her voice told him she was smiling, and he flicked her with his tail in retaliation.

 _"When do I ever say no to a nap?"_ He grumbled, tugging her down to lay against him, resting his head on her lap so she had easy access to both him and the kitten. The pesky little thing was already fast asleep on him. Lamb laughed softly, pulling her fingers gently through his fur and shook her head. _"Lamb, Tell me a story."_

"Again, Dear Wolf?" She paused, stilling her fingers in his fur before she began. "There was once a pale man, who was very lonely." She began, pausing as she knew Wolf would question her.

" _Why was it lonely?"_ Even though he knew the answer, every time he was compelled to ask it, as if wishing the answer would change.

"All things must meet this man, so, they shunned him." Lamb answered, her fingers once again petting through his fur and drawing patterns into it, her voice never wavering. The kitten shifted on Wolf's muzzle, nuzzling closer to both him and Lamb's belly.

_"Did he chase them all?"_

"He took an ax, and split himself in two - **Right down the middle.** "

 _"So he would always have a friend?"_ He leaned further against Lamb, as if showing her what he couldn't explain with words.

"So he would always have a friend." She murmured gently, leaning down and resting her forehead against the top of the Wolf's head, understanding the words that he could not find.


End file.
